


Rick and Lee Forever

by runawaycartoonist



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom!Rick, First Time, Homophobia, M/M, PWP, Referenced violence, Top!Stan, Topping from the Bottom, just smut basically, stanchez, this was a ton of fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaycartoonist/pseuds/runawaycartoonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley's been waiting for Rick. He's not in the best shape when he shows up, but Rick's never one to let that dampen his spirits.<br/>Who am I kidding? PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick and Lee Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just... shameless smut. Enjoy my garbage children.

It had been blisteringly hot all day. The AC in the motel room was broken, and Stan didn’t have energy to do anything other than lie on the bed in his boxers and watch TV.

It had been two weeks since he’d seen Rick. They’d parted ways, promising to meet up again in a motel just outside of Los Angeles. Stan had been waiting for three days at the motel, with no sign of his friend.

He wasn’t sure if they were more than that. Sometimes, it felt like Rick wanted more. There had been days when Rick’s hand had lingered on his lower back, but he wasn’t sure what it meant. He kind of liked it, and there was nobody in the world that he would rather spend the rest of his life with… but… Stan was straight. He liked girls, so he couldn’t like guys.

He lazily flipped through channels on TV. Nothing good was on.

There was a loud knock at the door.

Stan groaned and dragged a large hand over his face. “Hey, I said I’d pay for the room tomorrow, fuck off!”

“ _ Lee, i-it’s ninety degrees out here! _ ”

He’d know that voice anywhere. Stan jumped up from the creaky bed, sprang across the room, and flung the door open.

Rick looked awful. His right eye was almost swollen shut, his lip was split, blood splattered over his face, his clothes were even more torn than usual, and he held his ribs gingerly.

“Fuck, Rick, what happened to you?” Stan let him into the room and shut the door behind him.

Rick dodged the question. “J-Jesus, Lee, turn up the AC.”

“It’s busted. Tried to fix it, but... you know how I am.”

Rick pulled a screwdriver out of his backpack. “I’ll fix it. J-just give me five minutes.”

Stan didn’t argue with him because he was dying of heat exhaustion. He sat next to Rick on the grimy floor while he tinkered with the AC. He had his first aid kit at the ready, but didn’t start wiping the blood from Rick’s face until cold air was blasting into the motel room.

“How’d you get like this?” he asked, running a cold cloth over his friend’s bloody cheek.

Rick looked away from him. “H-how long have you been in this room? Smells like sh-shit.”

“Rick, answer the question.”

Rick gave a small shrug as Stan put a bandaid over a cut on his cheek. “F-fought two guys at once.”

Stan frowned. “Why did you pick a fight? You’re not that stupid, Rick. What’s up?”

Rick was quiet for a moment. His face was red. “Well… i-it might have had something to do with the fact that I’d had a few too many and I-I  _ might  _ have started flirting with one of ‘em.”

Stan let out a breath. “Rick.”

“What?”

“... I’m sorry.”

Rick yanked away from him. “Yeah, I’m a queer, Lee. So what?” He got to his feet and stomped away. “Not like it’s  _ news.  _ I-I didn’t think you were  _ that  _ blind.”

Stan felt hurt from the gesture, but he pushed past it. He stood and took a tentative step after his friend, “Rick, I don’t give a shit who you wanna fuck. I just-”

“Y-yeah? W-well what if I-I wanna fuck  _ you? _ ”

Stan stopped dead. “You… you what?”

Rick rounded on him, red-faced and furious. “Fuck, Lee, you’re gorgeous! W-we’ve been… I-I’ve been friends with you longer than anyone,  _ closer  _ than anyone. You’ve saved my ass a thousand times! W-when you look at me with that s-stupid smile I-I wanna p-punch something or kiss you, I dunno!” He threw his hands up in the air. “I-I’ve been dropping hints for months and you haven’t done  _ shit! _ ”

“You have?” Thinking back, Stan realized that it was true. All those shared looks, casual hand touches, nervous laughs… they all added up. God, for a guy who was good at reading people, he could be pretty blind, sometimes. He’d sort of noticed Rick’s affection, but he was just… he was straight, wasn’t he?

“You didn’t notice?” Rick looked surprised.

“I kinda did, but… I dunno. I wasn't sure.”

“I-I just thought you weren’t interested.” He scuffed his foot on the floor, hands shoved into his pockets.

“I never said that,” said Stan, surprised at himself.

Rick looked up at him sharply.

Stan blushed. “I-I thought I was straight, but man… I dunno.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Is this weird?”

“Hell yeah. G-good weird, though.” Rick took a tiny step closer.

“How good?”

Rick stepped even closer. His long fingers came to rest on Stan’s broad shoulders. He was tall enough to look down at him. His lean body fit perfectly against his.

“So good,” he murmured.

Stan’s face felt hot. “Um… Rick?”

“Lee, let’s just say there’s one way to find out if you’re queer or not. W-wanna try?”

Stan wasn’t really sure. He didn’t wanna be gay, and he was sure he wasn’t. He liked girls, right?

But Rick… he smelled so good. He was warm, and his eyes said nothing less than “bedroom”. He couldn’t deny his strong feelings for the man who’d been a big part of his life for several years, now. Stan’s hands went to his angular hips and pulled him a little closer.

He took a deep breath. “... Okay.”

Rick didn’t waste any time in leaning down and pressing their lips together. He smelled like cigarettes and tasted like coffee. It wasn’t like kissing a girl. His lips were chapped and Stan could feel stubble scraping lightly against his cheek. Rick was more forceful, and the fact that Stanley was the shorter one in the kiss was new. He liked it a lot, he realized.

Stan’s heart was pounding so hard he was sure Rick could feel it. He felt sweaty and graceless as he clumsily kissed back, moving his lips against Rick’s. His large hand moved to the small of his back and pulled him closer.

It was a short kiss. Rick pulled away, his face red with blush. His pupils were blown wide.

“Wow,” he said quietly. “S-so…?”

“Holy shit, Rick.” Stan grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him back down into a kiss.

This one was far from chaste. It was all tongue, teeth, and grabbing hands. Rick enthusiastically kissed him back, fingers digging into his arm, nudging him gently towards the bed.

Stan bit down on his lip and tasted blood from the reopened cut. “Sh-shit, Rick. You’re  _ hot. _ ”

“D-don’t act all surprised,” he said dryly. He sank his teeth into Stan’s neck and set about placing a hickey there.

“ _ Ah! _ ” Stan gasped out, arching into him. His hands grabbed for Rick’s back, one landing on his ass and giving him a squeeze.

Rick ground against Stan’s hips. Stan blushed when he felt himself start to harden.

“Um,” he said, his face red. “Sorry.”

Rick pulled away and laved his tongue over the bite on his neck. “Don’t be sorry, Lee. Th-this was kinda what I was going for.”

“It was?”

“Lee, I-I wanna fuck you.” Rick looked down at him, his lips slightly swollen from being kissed. “I-I’ll lay off if you don’t want this, but-”

“Rick, I-I don’t even know  _ how  _ guys do it.”

“Oh.” Rick looked a little surprised, then his expression turned coy. “I could show you…?”

Stanley wasn’t the type to get duped easily. He trusted Rick with his life, but with some things he wouldn’t trust him farther than he could spit a rat. “I ain’t about that, Rick. Just tell me in the simplest way possible.”

Rick huffed. “W-way to kill the mood, Lee.”

Stan blushed and pressed his face into Rick’s chest, groaning. “ _ Nng,  _ I’m sorry, I just feel weird and nervous, and I want to know what I’m getting into. I-I thought I was straight.”

Rick played with his hair gently, in an uncharacteristically affectionate gesture. “Babe, maybe y-you’re bi.”

Stanley blinked. “Bi?”

“Bi, two. Guys  _ and  _ girls.”

Stan’s mind was boggled. He pulled away, his eyes went wide. “I can like  _ both? _ ”

“Duh,” said Rick, but he said it with a smile. He ruffled Stan’s hair. “Hell, maybe I-I should take you to this person I know, w-we can get freaky with some aliens who have three genders on their planet.”

“Not now.”

“No, not now.” 

Stan kissed Rick’s collarbone. “What do you wanna do?”

“Either j-jerk you off, suck your cock, or ride your dick. I wanna put my dick in you too, b-but that can wait.”

Stan understood the first two, but the third option made him blush. “Like… anal?”

“Fuck, Lee, you sound like a schoolgirl!”

“Jesus, since when do schoolgirls talk about anal?”

Rick laughed loudly and pulled him closer. “F-fair point. So?”

“So?” asked Stan as Rick’s hand slid down over his ass.

“Can I ride you?” he asked, grabbing his ass  _ hard. _

Stan swallowed hard and grinned. The room was nice and cool, now, but he was still sweating. “I-I’d like that.”

Rick had a shit-eating grin on his face as he shoved Stan down onto the bed and straddled him. He ground his hips down into Stan’s, and Stan groaned, grabbing onto Rick’s angular hips.

Stan let out a small gasp as Rick tugged on his ear with his teeth.

“ _ I’m gonna take you apart, _ ” he whispered.

Rick sat up, still straddling Stan’s hips, and pulled off his shirt.

Stan had seen Rick naked before, but this was the first time he was able to enjoy it. He spread his large, warm hands over Rick’s stomach, pushing his fingers over his smooth chest. He just wanted to  _ touch  _ him, and Rick didn’t seem to mind. He hummed and unbuttoned Stan’s pants, inching them down a bit.

“Hey, Lee?”

“Yeah, Rick?”

“I-if you don’t like what I’m doing, I-I’ll stop. You just gotta say so.” Rick pulled away and kicked off his shoes and socks, then shimmied out of his ripped skinny jeans.

Stan pulled off his shirt, balled it up, and tossed it aside. “Okay. Same for you, right?”

“Lee, y-you could hit me in the face with a brick and I’d still be begging you for more.” He pounced on Stan again, pressing hot, possessive kisses down his chest and stomach.

Stan was a little chubby, that was no secret, but his face felt hot when Rick’s hands were on him, pressing into him and groping at every inch he could reach. Rick murmured compliments under his breath, half hoping that Stan wouldn’t hear them, but he heard every word and each one of them made his heart pound.

Rick sucked his mouth onto his neck again and let out a moan. He ran his hands down Stan’s chest, his fingers tangling in his hair. “God, I-I love your chest hair…” He pulled away with a smirk. “Pillow princess.”

“Hey! I-I ain’t no princess!” Stan dug his fingers into Rick’s hair, pulling him into a hard kiss.

Rick growled against his lips and gripped at his hair and Stan drank it all in. He rolled them over, pinning Rick down to the pillows, and sank his teeth into his shoulder.

Rick let out a long, loud groan and rolled his hips up into Stan’s. “ _ Fuck,  _ Stanley!”

Stan grinned and dropped a more tender kiss on Rick’s neck. “Isn’t that what we’re doing?”

“Fuckin’ smartass. N-next time, I-I-I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk.”

“Yeah, but that’s not what we’re doing today, is it?” Stan tried on a cocky smirk and ground his hips down into Rick’s. His cock was straining at his boxers, and he could see that Rick was achingly hard, too.

Stan kissed his way down Rick’s narrow chest, pausing for a moment to draw his tongue over one nipple. Tragically, Rick wasn’t very sensitive and even tweaking it with his teeth didn’t earn him more than a contented hum. That move had worked  _ very  _ well with girls in the past, and it reminded him that he was in unfamiliar territory with this.

He moved lower, pulling his boxers down to his knees, then Rick kicked them to the floor.

Stan swallowed. He felt a little intimidated by the sight before him. Rick’s cock was pretty big, and he’d never been so close to another man’s dick, before. 

He decided to try some of the techniques his old girlfriend had used on him. He slowly drew his tongue up along the bottom of Rick’s cock, noting the texture and flavour. He was surprised to find that it tasted… well, not  _ great _ , but he didn’t feel like gagging so that was a start. It was slightly salty.

Rick groaned, lifting his hips towards him. “Mm… keep going, Lee.”

He took the encouragement and continued to lick. He explored, curious about what sounds he could force Rick to make. He ran his tongue over the head of his cock, earning pleased sighs from his partner.

He wrapped his mouth around the head and started to suck. The small gasps and moans that Rick gave him were so worth the effort. He wished that he could see his face, see that wonderful expression he must be wearing.

Stan was hard by this point. He slid a hand into his boxers and lazily stroked himself. He found that it was too hard to concentrate with a hand in his pants, so instead he put his hand under Rick’s cock and fondled his balls.

Rick let out a gasp. “F-fuck, Lee! Tha-that’s so good.”

Rick’s hips stuttered, and Stan pinned him down with one strong hand on his hip.

“ _ Fuck you’re strong! _ ” groaned Rick, straining against his grip. Stanley pinned him down hard, his head bobbing as he sucked, taking him deeper and deeper each time.

Stanley scraped his teeth along his shaft by accident and Rick hissed. “Ow.”

Stan pulled away and kissed his inner thigh. “Sorry.”

“D-don’t be sorry.” Rick’s fingers tangled in Stan’s hair, and he pulled him up to him. He kissed him deeply, tasting himself on his tongue, and pulled away after a few seconds. “I-I wanna ride you, Lee.”

Stan’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates. “R-ride me?”

“Yeah. L-let me get a condom.”

Stanley rolled onto his back and Rick dove for his backpack, digging around for what he needed. He was back on the bed in a second, and he handed the condom to Stan.

Stan fumbled a little as he rolled the condom on, far more intrigued by what Rick was doing than his own task. He watched, jaw slightly slack, as Rick circled his entrance with lubed fingers, then slowly pushed two long fingers inside of himself. It was the filthiest and most erotic thing he’d ever had the pleasure to witness.

“Whoa,” said Stanley quietly.

Rick grinned at him, his cheeks red. How was it possible to be bruised up and still sexy as hell? “L-like what you see, Lee?”

“Do I!” he said breathlessly. He ran a hand up Rick’s thigh. “You’re a work of art.”

Rick rolled his eyes, but it was obvious he liked the compliment. “I-I don’t need any of that sappy shit, Lee.”

“You love it,” he said with a teasing smile. He leaned in and kissed his stomach.

Rick worked another finger into himself and scissored them. He moaned at the aching stretch, probing for that sweet spot that got him off every time.

Stanley added a little more lube to his cock, stroking his hand over it. His eyes were lidded, his lips parted and bruised from kissing, sweat running down his temples.

That visual was too much for Rick. He pulled his fingers out and straddled Stan, lining himself up with his cock.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh  _ shit! _ ” hissed Stanley under his breath as Rick sank down onto his cock, taking him all in at once. He gripped his hips in a bruising grasp, tilting his head back, eyes closed. The sensations were overwhelming. It wasn’t like this with girls, and he doubted he could ever go back to anyone else after being spoiled by Rick.

Not that he could possibly want to, he realized.

Rick groaned at the burn of being entered. He knew he would feel it in the morning, and part of him relished the thought. “Lee, y-you’re so  _ thick! _ ”

“W-what can I say?” he said, a grin cracking over his face. “I try.”

Rick rolled his hips against Stan’s. Stanley moaned, thrusting clumsily up into him. Rick didn’t want Stanley to do any more work. He wanted to watch him bask in the pleasure.

“Stay still,” Rick growled, pinning Stan’s wrists down to the bed in one hand. He knew that Stanley could break his grip with ease, but to his delight he humoured him, staying still as commanded.

Rick sucked hickeys into Stan’s neck as he rode him, hips bucking and grinding. He relished every gasp and moan, every sigh of pleasure. He buried his fingers in his hair and kissed him. Stanley tasted like beef jerky, and Rick had to wonder why he found that hot.

The sounds Stanley made were amazing. Whimpers, gasps, shouts, moans. All of them were his to cherish. He enjoyed every twitch of Stan’s fingers in the sheets, every jerk of his hips, and wanted to commit every second of this to memory.

Best of all was the expressions that Stanley wore. His expression of ecstasy as Rick twisted his hips was amazing. His coy look under lowered lashes was perfect. Best of all, the look of pure amazement and raw affection… that was the one that Rick treasured the most. He was positive that the faces  _ he  _ was making weren’t  _ nearly  _ as sexy.

Rick rubbed his thumbs over Stanley’s nipples, and oh, that dazed expression was to die for. He  _ bit the pillow  _ and groaned loudly, bucking up into Rick.

“ _ Nng… Rick… _ ” he groaned into the pillow.

He could have teased Stan for an hour, but Rick knew he wouldn’t last much longer, himself. Rick picked up the pace and sat up on Stan’s lap, riding him harder as he felt his balls getting tight. Oh, he wanted to cum so bad. He just… needed… one more… touch.

One of Stanley’s large, warm, calloused hands slid between them and wrapped around Rick’s cock. His thumb circled over the head of his dick, and Rick came with a shout.

“ _ Lee! _ ” he cried, his arms buckling under his own weight. He ground down onto Stan’s dick, desperately trying to prolong the orgasm.

Stanley groaned and threw his head back, his body trembling as he followed, the spasms of Rick’s body setting him off. “ _ Oh god, Rick! _ ”

Rick let out a satisfied groan as he slumped onto the bed. Stan pulled off the condom and chucked it into the trash. He draped one huge arm around Rick’s boney frame.

“Was it good?” he asked shyly.

“F-fuck, Lee! Best sex I’ve ever had!” He rolled over and kissed him softly, sweetly, his arms wrapping around his neck.

Stan grinned and kissed his cheek, the one that wasn’t bruised. “Same here, baby.”

Rick wasn’t one for pet names, but they sounded so  _ right  _ coming from Stanley Pines. 

Stanley Pines, the man he’d met by chance.

The man who’d saved his neck countless times.

The man he’d saved a hundred times back.

The man he killed for.

The man he would die for, if he had to.

The man whose stupid wonderful smile felt like a punch in the gut, the best kind of punch. Being with him was better than any high he’d ever felt, was more comfortable than the softest bed.

_ God, I’m a sap, _ thought Rick.

Stanley nuzzled into his neck. “I could get used to this.”

“Me too.”

“Rick and Lee a hundred years?” he asked, still sounding cautious, a little unsure.

“Rick and Lee forever,” said Rick.

Outside, above the shitty motel, the stars shone brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm open for critique, and please let me know if I made a spelling mistake. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
